<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You took all the Pillows by HatesWifi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339961">You took all the Pillows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatesWifi/pseuds/HatesWifi'>HatesWifi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatesWifi/pseuds/HatesWifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette built a pillow fort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maribat [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You took all the Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/gifts">zambietrashart</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Marinette wanted to do was enjoy her movie night but things happened and the night turned out completely different than she originally thought. She decided to set up the living room with a blanket fort. This included taking all the blankets and pillows from her roommate. </p><p>When Damian had come home from patrol, exhausted, he walked into the flat and saw Marinette’s blanket fort he sighed.</p><p>“Hi Marinette.”</p><p>“Hi Dami!” Marinette says, popping her head out of the fort. </p><p>“I’m going to bed,” Damian says, walking down the hall. He opens the door and realizes his pillows and blankets are gone.</p><p>“Hey Marinete, where is all my bed stuff?” Damian says, walking back down the hall.</p><p>“Umm, I thought you were over at your family house tonight to be honest,” Marinette says, rubbing her neck. Damian crawls into the fort and puts his head in her lap.</p><p>“Wh.. what are you doing?” Marinette stutters, covering her face with her hands.</p><p>“Well you took my pillows, so now you’re my pillow,” Damian mutters, closing his eyes, not noticing the Marinette’s bright red face. After he falls asleep he can faintly feel his haired being played with and a faint humming. It reminds him of the childhood he wished he could’ve had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a quick prompt lol...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>